End of Days
by Nathan4Haley
Summary: The cast of Angel are facing the final countdown. This is my Interpretation of how i would of liked it to end.


The alley was littered, with dismembered parts of various demons. Mixtures of multicoloured blood covered the street walls. All was still. Not one sound could be heard. The dark deserted street was filled with hazy fog, the wind howled as the battle ended. Who had made it? There had been so many, hundreds, thousands of demons. All of different breeds, shapes and powers; each with great strength and ability. The odds were impossible, four to thousands.  
  
Gunn was already injured, doubled over in pain he could just barely hold up his battle-axe. The cut in his stomach was aching; he was loosing a lot of blood.  
  
"You're fading" she told him, "you'll last ten minutes at best."  
  
Gunn turned to face the old demon who had grown to be a part of the team, "Then let's make 'em memorable." He staggered rising to stand beside Angel and Spike. Both great warriors staring blankly ahead into their torturous doom.  
  
The bleach blonde anxiously shifted his weight from one foot to the other; "In terms of a plan?" he asked looking up at his grand-sire. Figured it would be with him his last hours.  
  
"We fight" Angel stated rather obviously. Spike looked up at him again, arching an eyebrow as he persisted, "Bit more specific."  
  
Taking a commanding step forward, Angel looked up to the heavens as the deafening shriek which came from the green scaled demon flew in the sky, he smiled whilst raising his sword up to his shoulder, "Well personally, I kinda want to slay the dragon." He smirked as he swung his sword fiercely, "Let's get to work."  
  
With a roar of energy the four charged at the ever-increasing herd of demons. The sound of metal meeting flesh as the gang tore through the mass of demons. The battle seemed to last for hours. Each fighter lost in their own world, only concentrating on their own individual fight. It didn't matter how many evil creatures they killed, ten more would come in their place.  
  
The heavens opened and thunder filled the dark night sky, rain came pounding down, soaking the foursome, it did not deter them, it only made them more determined as they continued slicing, dicing and stabbing.  
  
The numbers were slowly decreasing, only a hundred or so remained, the battle was almost over and the gang still held up. Spike was pummelling a yellow horned demon swinging him till he crashed into the wall. Chuffed with himself he smirked as he turned only to be met with a metal fist, "bloody hell!" he exclaimed as he wiped the blood from his nose and leapt at the guilty demon.  
  
Illyria was holding her corner well just picking up and throwing demons, her strength was incredible and not many demons could even lift a finger to her.  
  
Angel twisted and turned with great agility, whipping various demon heads off, the battle seemed to be in their hands till they heard it. The agony, the pain, the terror as they heard the scream of anguish. Held up against the alley wall Gunn was unable to move, the large hand covered in scales was slowly choking him. Tears formed in his eyes as his life flashed before him, all his memories, all the people he worked with and all the people he had saved. Yet no one could save him, taking one last deep sigh he whispered "I'm coming Alonna." Before the demon twisted his neck and the earth-shattering crack filled the alleyway.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Angel yelled as he let out his frustration on three Fyrall demons heading towards him in one swoop of his swords he sliced across the three of them and went racing to Gunn. Staring down at Gunns' limp body Angel's anger seeped through him as he lunged at the murderous demon and drove his sword right through the centre of his head. The demon fell with a thud as its lifeless body piled on top of the others sprawled out on the floor. Angel picked up Gunns dead body and threw it over his shoulders he made his way to the side of the alley and lay down his body in the dark corner. If one thing was for certain, Gunn would be buried in a place for heroes not a pit of worthless other worldly monsters. Turning back to the fight he saw his other comrades battling it out he gave a half hearted smile as he let out a defiant roar as he charged back and vamped out, returning to fighting mode.  
  
The stench of death filled the alley as layers upon layers of dead, eroding bodies piled up. He lay there. In silence, fear of any other demons waking up, surprising him, also in fear of what he would see. Would he see the fellow faces of his teammates? Or had they died? He knew Gunn had as he had heard it, heard the ear-piercing scream, heard him utter his last words and heard his neck crack as his life was taken from him.  
  
Lying in the pile of demons, he held his head in his hands and quietly sobbed, he let out all his pain, and all the torture he had to put up with. He cried for Fred, he cried for Gunn, he cried for Wesley but mostly he cried for her. Buffy. His only one his light in the darkness; his angel. She was his saviour. He was sure he was going to die here; he regretted not telling her how much he loved her. That whilst in Rome he had just left, not even put up a fight not even said hello. She would never know he had returned, (If that Andrew kept his mouth shut anyway).  
  
Shaken out of his thoughts he heard a grunt from far away. He lifted his head, still shielded from view, as he poked up to see a figure standing a few feet away. They groaned as they stood stretching, searching, and looking for any other survivors.  
  
"Over here blue" Spike spoke softly as Illyria made her way to him offering her hand for him to stand. "So is there anyone else?" he asked her, taking it and lifting himself up.  
  
"Gunn is dead" she replied looking Spike directly in the eye, "I am saddened" she cocked her head to one side with a confused feature on her face.  
  
"Grief luv, we all feel it...Angel?" the blonde asked hastily, Angel was in charge, he was the leader. He had been around for over 244 years he had faced many battles surely this wasn't the one to take his life. "Is Angel dead?" he asked again not getting any reply out of her.  
  
The truth was in her eyes; Spike did not need a response. Angel was dead.  
  
"I saw him die," she spoke her voice barely a whisper, "he was fighting strong, then as he turned a demon threw him across the alley." Illyria continued. Her human qualities were becoming increasingly noticeable. She had turned back into Fred, which Spike had not registered. He was still reeling from the shock that his sire was dead. His family. Sure they argued, they had not always got on but...hey he cared for the brooding sod.  
  
"He got thrown into a wooden crate, the pieces smashed and before he could get up he...he...he was staked." Tears ran down her cheeks now as she spoke between ragged breath "he didn't even see it coming...his eyes...oh his eyes were full of despair it was horrible. He uttered something before he died..."  
  
"What?...WHAT?" he growled more roughly grabbing Fred's body by the shoulders and shaking her.  
  
"He...he said 'Take care of her' I d...d...dunno what it means" she panted tears welling up in the back of her throat preventing her from speaking. At hearing this Spike squeezed her shoulders tighter, before pushing her away, "turn back, you're not her" he spat at her as he hung his head and walked out of the alley.  
  
As he trudged along kicking the bodies of fallen demons as he went he came across the broken crate, which were now in many pieces, he sighed as he look down, gave a slight nod before stepping out on to the main street of LA. He took one final glance at Illyria who had transformed back, before he was engulfed in the fog and he walked away.  
  
"That'll be $45 thank you" the man behind the counter replied cheerfully before handing Spike his change and ticket, "It leaves in ten minutes."  
  
"Cheers mate" the blonde replied stuffing the paperwork in his duster pocket, he took out his cigarettes and placed one in his mouth prepared to light it.  
  
"Enjoy Italy" the man smiled before drawing the shutters to the kiosk.  
  
"Oh I will" Spike replied, smile from ear to ear as he lit his fag and took a long drag, breathing out slowly he smirked, "I will."  
  
A/N: Hey this was just a quick thing that came to my head!! I have no plans to make a sequel but if you guys want and like it enough I will consider!! So review and tell me what you think I should do!!! 


End file.
